


put your hands on me

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [3]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex Claremont-Diaz Has A Praise Kink, Blowjobs, Bondage, Hickeys, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, first time bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: Alex has a request. Henry is more than happy to oblige. Alex has to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 13
Kudos: 138





	put your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this week is just, me writing Sub Alex PWPs because people keep commenting on my fics with other suggestions? Shoutout to IveDoneMyWaiting for the inspo for tied up Sub Alex 😂 Inevitably there will be more to come!
> 
> There's also now a series, wahoo! But they can all be read as standalones in any order, so take a look if you've liked this one, or subscribe for future updates.
> 
> Title is from Teenage Dream by Katy Perry (IK it's trash don't @ me)

“We have the celebration tonight at 8,” Ellen said, eyes shifting between her children, her staff, and Henry, as she power walked through a White House corridor. Freshly inaugurated into her second term, Alex thought, and already stressed. 

“You can’t be late,” she continued, glancing over her shoulder and catching Henry’s eye. He blinked. “Especially you. God forbid the Brits think we’ve kidnapped you.”

“We won’t be late _ , _ ” Alex said.

“Yeah, right,” June muttered. Alex rolled his eyes, tugging Henry closer by his hand. 

He was much more in favour of his mom’s second inauguration, and if that was because of the beautiful blond man at his side? Well, a win was a win. 

It could have been that he’d already been through the press shitstorm before, but those were technicalities.

“I’m going to the press,” Ellen said, stopping at a junction between the personal wings of the house and the offices. “Please don’t start a scandal this early in my term.”

“You wound us,” Alex said, but found himself muttering an agreement under her withering look. She smiled angelically at Henry, which Alex thought was severely unfair, before turning and following her staff towards the Oval. 

“Well, you two will have to entertain yourselves,” June said, looking at the two of them. “I’m going to see Nora.”

“I’m sure we can manage,” Alex said, nudging Henry with his shoulder. June scrunched her nose up. 

“Gross,” she muttered, and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“We’ll see you in a few hours, June,” Henry said, ever amicable. June just sighed, turning over her shoulder and wandering off to find the Vice Presidency. 

Alex tugged Henry after him, happy for the break from camera and press and and  _ the public, _ leading him down the personal wings until he found the door to his bedroom. 

His room was much the same as it had been months before, albeit the lack of use it now had. His room in New York, shared with Henry, was far closer to  _ home  _ for him, now, but being able to slip into a bedroom he was familiar with even in DC, Henry’s hand in his, was its own sort of special. 

“So,” Alex mused, shutting the door behind them with a click. Henry turned around from where he had been glancing around the room, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. 

“Time to kill?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded. He moved to the bed, flopping down onto his back with his feet dangling over the edge. 

“Any ideas?” he said, and Henry smiled, moving over to him and sitting next to him. 

“A few,” he murmured, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Alex’s mouth. 

He sighed into it, body shifting without his realising to mold against Henry’s where they sat at the edge of the bed, bright January sunlight streaming through the window at their backs. 

He let his hands drag through Henry’s hair, catching on the short blond strands beneath his hands. Henry groaned, hands drawing up to Alex’s waist. He smiled at the feeling of his hands against his sides, just slightly ticklish, but so comfortable. Familiar. 

He hummed against Henry’s lips, feeling a delightful push and pull between their mouths. It was  _ brilliant _ , brilliant as it always was, no matter where in the world they were. So long as they were together, it was  _ good,  _ always good.

Except, he almost wished - 

He pulled back, just a hair's breadth away from Henry, heart skipping at the way Henry chased his mouth, desperate to keep kissing him.

Sex with Henry was never bad, but -

But there was just - 

He wanted - 

“Love?” Henry asked, a concerned note in his voice, and Alex - 

“I want you to tie me up,” he said, a sudden spit of words falling out of his mouth.

Henry blinked, staring at him blankly for a split second.

Alex regretted everything he had ever said in his life. 

“Oh,” Henry said, looking at him with a surprised look that made Alex want to die. 

“I-” he started, rapidly trying to backpedal. “Actually, y’know, it’s fine, we don’t have to-”

“No,” Henry said, scrambling to sit up. “I- oh, hell, Alex, that’s not what I meant.”

Alex fell quiet, haphazardly fiddling with the soft duvet beneath his hands. He could feel Henry’s eyes on him, blushing as he was, and eventually Henry sighed, speaking up again. 

“Do you want me to?” he asked. Alex blinked, looking up. A faint blush was rising on his cheeks. 

“Yeah,” he said, voice quiet. Henry smiled. 

“I’d love to,” he said. Alex let himself exhale as Henry leant forward once more to kiss him, gently first, before shifting and pressing against him harder.

And then Henry was nudging his hips, moving him backwards until he brought his feet up onto the bed. Alex let himself be moved, dizzy with the sudden trust needed to be malleable, to do whatever Henry wanted. 

“So good, darling,” Henry murmured. 

Alex felt himself  _ melt,  _ sinking into the pillows beneath his head as Henry moved forward and pressed his lips hard against his mouth. He opened his mouth, letting him in, letting him lick at the back of his teeth and suck his bottom lip into his hot, sinful mouth. 

Alex groaned, slinking his arms up to wrap around Henry’s neck, pulling him in, before his wrists were pressed hard against the bed in a blink of an eye. 

He gasped, eyes flying open as Henry pulled back, grin on his face. 

“Hands to yourself, darling,” he whispered, and Alex nodded, staring up at him, dumbstruck. “Can you do that for me?”

“Holy fuck,” Alex muttered, head tipping in the most stunned nod of his life, and Henry laughed, delighted. 

He crawled backwards off of Alex’s hips, leaving him reeling as he lay looking up at the ceiling.

He could feel a floaty fog starting to draw over his head, hands pressed against the bed as if Henry had locked them there. In a way, he had, with his unthinking confidence that Alex would be  _ good.  _

And he was right, because Alex would do anything to be good. To be good for  _ Henry,  _ because he deserved to have someone catering to his every need. And if that was to have him tied to the bed and used like a sex toy, that was - 

He could be more than happy with that. 

Henry moved back into his line of sight, and Alex felt his mouth go dry. 

He had lost his shirt, but the pressed trousers he had been in all day still sat low on his hips. Alex watched him walk back over to the bed, bright tie wrapped around his fist. He smiled, a sharp grin that made Alex feel like he was about to be devoured. 

And  _ fuck,  _ did he want that.

“You ready, love?” Henry asked, kneeling onto the bed and moving over him, lifting his knee to straddle Alex’s waist. 

“Yeah,” he said, voice low. Henry leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“Shirt off?” Henry asked. Alex hesitated, desire for Henry to take the lead and make the decisions, move him where he wanted him, do what he wanted- 

“I- You can-” he said, fucking stammering like some blushing teenager, but Henry made a noise of understanding, before leaning down towards him, face a scant few inches away from him. 

“Want me to make the decisions, pretty boy?” he said, and Alex fought back a moan, nodding hard. Henry grinned. 

“Then let’s get you naked,” he murmured, drawing Alex to sit up with a deceptively light grip on his wrists, before moving to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and pressing a kiss to a small acne scar on his collarbone.

Alex hummed, leaning back down against the bed as Henry let his shirt fall, gently moving it to the side. Henry moved up again, leaning over him and leaving his pale chest at face level, fidgeting with something out of Alex’s sight. He swallowed, fighting the urge to lean up and kiss him, to move and press love against every square inch. 

But then Henry was drawing his hands up above his head, drawing fingertips featherlight along his wrists before pressing them against the bed frame. Alex gasped, unintentional, and tilted his head up to watch Henry bind his hands, one after the other, tight and immovable to the dark oak posts. 

Henry shifted backwards, surrounding him wholly as he fidgeted within the resistance of his new restraints. 

He swallowed, feeling a hard pit of hot arousal fall heavy into his stomach. 

“Good?” Henry asked, and Alex nodded, throat dry. “Good,” Henry repeated, leaning down to kiss him. 

Alex felt himself melt, sinking deeper into the bed as Henry kissed him, running his hands up and down Alex’s arms, chest, thumb rubbing gently against his jaw. Alex moaned, feeling completely, delightfully helpless. 

He was at the mercy of the man above him, and there was no one he trusted - who he  _ adored -  _ as much to do this with.

Henry shifted, pressing his mouth against his neck. His tongue darted out, licking at the juncture of his neck and jaw, letting his teeth graze lightly over his skin.

“Don’t you dare give me a hickey,” Alex gasped, and Henry snorted, breath coming gently against his neck. Alex shivered.

“Really, darling? You don’t want to attend your mother’s second Inaugural celebration with a love bite on your jaw?” he said. Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck off,” he said, but it didn’t carry any weight. Least of all with the breathy gasp that followed it, as Alex watched Henry shuffle further down the bed, drawing teeth and tongue over his skin until he got to the band of his trousers, and then he was tugging them down and off, leaving Alex naked, tied to a bed.

“Wh-” he started, gasping at the feeling of Henry’s tongue dipping into the divot of his hip. “What are you-”

“Are the press going to be getting pictures of you in a speedo?” Henry hummed, lips moving against Alex’s thigh, now. 

“No-”

“Good,” he said, and then he was biting,  _ hard,  _ sucking the firm skin of Alex’s upper thigh into his mouth. 

Alex felt Henry laugh against his thigh as he gasped, his breath tickling the sensitive skin right beneath his dick. 

“Henry-” he said, squirming, voice gasping. His hands gripped into tight fists, holding onto the tie holding him to the bed, struggling to decide if he wanted to lean into Henry’s mouth or move away. “ _ Baby,  _ please-” 

“Mm,” Henry hummed against his thigh, licking against the sore spot that was going to be dark and bruised for days to come. But then he was shifting, raising himself up onto his forearms and pressing his mouth against his dick, wet tongue running up against him. 

Alex felt a moan rip from his throat, loud and sudden, deeply desperate as every thought flew out of his head. His back folded in half, or as close as he could, tied as he was to the posts of the bed. Henry hollowed his cheeks, sucking him down, bombarding him with a dizzying array of feelings that made his spine arch. 

“Okay,” Henry muttered, pulling off with a quiet  _ pop,  _ and Alex whined at the sudden loss of stimulation.

“Baby-” he said, but Henry was moving again, wrapping his fist tight around him and stroking him, sudden and fast and harsh. 

Alex let out a sob, punched out of his chest. Through half-lidded eyes he could just about see the look Henry gave him, dark eyed, looking like he wanted to eat him whole. 

“Good, you’re being so good,” Henry murmured, tightening his grip on Alex, bringing his other hand up to squeeze his hip. Alex moaned, startled, eyes flitting open to look at him. 

He felt dizzy, watching Henry watch him with dark intensity as he stroked him. He felt like he was on display, stretched out with his arms trapped above his head, with Henry’s eyes raking over him, taking him in, and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

“ _ Henry, _ ” he said, perilously close to losing his mind and babbling out any thought that shot through his head. 

“You’re so fucking fit,” Henry growled, and then he was lifting himself up, off of Alex, leaving him gasping, reeling, to push off of the bed and shuck his trousers and lean over Alex to grab at something. Alex breathed out heavily, but Henry was back in a moment, popping open a bottle of lube and drizzling some down onto his own hand. 

“Babe,” Alex groaned, suddenly wishing he could be the one to stretch Henry out. He opened his mouth again to say as much, but his words tapered off as Henry straddled him again, hard planes of his thighs bracketing Alex’s waist. 

_ Fucking  _ polo players. 

Alex watched, transfixed, as Henry reached back behind him, and  _ fuck,  _ he could feel his hand where it pressed against himself and pushed in. 

Henry moaned, long and loud, and Alex’s mouth went dry, suddenly more desperate than he ever had been to touch him. 

“Feel good, baby?” Alex asked, knowing his voice was shaking as Henry grinned, as best he could with his mouth dropped open in pleasure. 

“So good,” he said, shifting his hips deliberately over Alex’s stomach. Alex shifted, trying to press his hips up to rub against Henry’s ass, but Henry tutted, lifting himself further away from him. 

“God, fuck, you  _ tease-” _ Alex gasped, but Henry only laughed, rubbing his hips against Alex’s stomach as he continued to stretch himself out. 

His mouth watered at the sight of the man above him. At the scrunch of his eyes when he brushed against a specific spot inside him; at the roll of his hips every time something felt good; at the way he let soft gasps out of his mouth every time his hips bounced. 

Alex wanted to  _ die  _ in the grave he had dug himself. He had done this to himself, and he knew it, the moment he’d asked to be tied up, held back,  _ denied  _ the ability to touch. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and grab Henry’s dick, to run his hand along his thighs, to be the one with his fingers knuckle deep inside him and make him sing. 

“ _ Alex _ ,” Henry moaned, and Alex moaned with him, frustration drawing up his body.

“Baby,  _ come on, _ ” he said, and Henry laughed. 

“You asked for this, love,” he said, and Alex felt a petulant flame spark in his chest. 

“And your point?” he asked. Henry smiled, but it cut off with a sharp gasp that turned into a moan, hips stuttering raggedly with pleasure he couldn’t control. Alex groaned, desire pulsing through him at the sight. 

“ _ Henry,”  _ he said again, and it must have been desperate enough, because Henry was nodding, lifting up and shuffling down his body, rolling a condom down onto him and lifting his hips up, up, and - 

He let out a loud shout as Henry sunk down on him, tugging his hands sharply and uselessly against the ties holding him to the bed in a desperate bid to get his hands on him, to grip his hips and pull him down, to stroke him off, or just to  _ touch  _ him-

He bit his lips, hard, groaning even though all that came out was a muffled noise.

“Feel good, love?” Henry said, and  _ curse that man,  _ curse the lilting tease in his voice as Alex bit back a shout. Henry pivoted his hips as he sunk down fully, cool legs pressing against Alex’s pelvis, and Alex wanted to  _ scream.  _

“Hen-  _ oh,  _ fuck-  _ Henry,  _ I’m-  _ ah-” _

“Should I gag you too?” Henry mused, and  _ fuck,  _ Alex didn’t know if he was joking, but the thought sent fire down his spine, making his dick twitch inside him. Henry just laughed, sitting perfectly still atop him. 

“You’re so fuckin’ mean,” Alex gasped out.

“You love me,” Henry replied, and Alex had to grin at that. 

“I do- _ oh, _ ” he gasped, words cutting off sharply as Henry raised himself up before slamming back down, setting up a brutal pace right at the start. 

Alex moaned, and he would have let himself stay still if he had any fucking choice in the matter but, as it was, he was forced to lie there and take it. Tied to the bed with firm knots around his wrists that made his arms  _ ache,  _ in anticipation, with desire, or just because that was what happened when the Prince of England tied your wrists tightly to your bed posts.

Henry was gasping out noises above him, babbling words and praise that made the hair on Alex’s arms stand on edge, keeping his dick stupidly hard as he kept repeating how  _ good he was,  _ how  _ pretty _ ,  _ gorgeous, all tied up and waiting just for me -  _

In no time at all he felt delirious with the desire to just  _ come,  _ whether that was by fucking up into the man above him, or by letting him take and take and take everything he pleased, but he could be patient. He could be good. 

He  _ wanted  _ to be good _.  _

He watched, caught up, as Henry reached his hand down to his own dick, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking up and down with a long moan, wishing more than anything that it could be  _ his  _ hand, that he could touch him, but no - 

“Yes,  _ yes,  _ darling, right there -” Henry gasped, voice rising with each word, slamming his hips harder and harder against Alex’s hips and  _ god,  _ he just had to fucking take it, unable to stop Henry moving his hips but so unwilling to even try. 

He watched, dizzy, as Henry stroked himself faster, hand almost a blur as he continued to bounce on Alex’s hips, getting himself off with a rough grasp on his own dick. 

Alex was so overwhelmed watching him, shaking from head to toe, wanting nothing more than to be good, to be good for the beautiful man on top of him, to be his good boy - 

Henry let out a loud, sharp cry, and Alex watched him bend forward with shivers wracking his body, mouth going dry at the sight of Henry losing his mind with pleasure, coming onto his stomach. He twitched, tightening around his dick, and Alex felt his control hanging on by a thread. He was so close, so stupidly fucking close - 

“Henry,” he moaned, “Please, can-”

Henry moaned in tandem, louder than even he had, grinding his hips heavily against Alex’s pelvis and making him cry out, surprised at the feeling of it. 

“Oh,  _ darling- _ ” Henry groaned, and he could feel him tighten around him, could feel him  _ shaking-  _ “Keep - Come for me, love,  _ Alex-” _

“Oh,  _ oh,  _ baby-  _ Henry-”  _ he said, so wound up, so tense, and - 

He started to come, in a sharp, sudden moment, back arching upwards like it was going to crack, a loud shout tearing from his mouth as he started to feel himself pulse. He heard Henry gasp above him, tightening sharply around him as he came.

“Darling,  _ darling _ ,” Henry moaned, long and loud, and Alex wanted to cry, arms tensing where they stretched above his head and fuck, shit, he wanted to touch him, wanted to hold Henry as he came into him - 

He gasped, a harsh noise, letting himself fall back down onto the bed as the pleasure rolled across his body like waves, dissipating slowly and leaving a delightful feeling of satisfaction. 

“Fuck,” Henry said, after a moment. His voice was almost faint, breathless. Alex blinked his eyes open, chest heaving with panting breaths as he took in the rumpled look of the man atop him. His cheeks were flushed red, with messy hair and wide, surprised eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex said, gasping, and Henry laughed, breaking his gaze to look at his stomach. Alex glanced down and flushed, looking at the spilt puddle of Henry’s come on his abs. 

“I came twice,” Henry said, sounding sheepish. Alex felt his stomach drop at the thought of it. 

“You’re fucking amazing,” he breathed, and Henry smiled. He shifted, and Alex shivered, brought back to the awareness of being inside his boyfriend. 

“Sorry, love,” Henry murmured, leaning forward to reach for the tie above his head. Alex hummed, laughing as Henry’s chest nudged his face and pressing a kiss to his pecs. 

He groaned as Henry raised up and off him, twitching absently as Henry pulled the condom off him and tossing it, tied, in the bin. With a soft  _ thwump,  _ Henry fell to the bed at his side, face pressed against the pillows beside Alex. 

“We have to get ready,” Alex murmured after a moment, exhausted as he was. “Or at least shower, fuck.”

“We have time,” Henry said, pulling him closer and nuzzling his face into the dip of his neck. 

“Henry, I’m so sticky-”

“Oh, you baby-”

Alex raised up onto his elbow, leaning forward to kiss Henry, soft and slow. 

“Shower, Henry,” he said, but Henry only hummed, wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

Alex decided he could live like this; a sticky stomach was worth it if the man below him was there, kissing him, shifting his hips absently against Alex’s like he might, just might, be ready to go again soon. And god, if there was time, Alex would go again, and again, and -

“Alex, mom wants you to-”

Alex pulled back from Henry with startling speed, whipping to the side as his bedroom door opened without warning. At his side, Henry yelped, pulling the sheet from beneath Alex and sending him tumbling to the side. 

“Oh my God _ ,”  _ June yelled, and Alex felt his cheeks heat up an angry red. 

“ _ June _ ,” he yelled, “Fuck  _ off-” _

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” she moaned, and the door slammed shut. Alex could hear footsteps pounding in the hallway, the  _ fucking  _ secret service responding to the shrieks in an instant, because that was what happened when you were in the White House, and not a private house in New York City. 

Alex wanted to die. 

“I want to die,” he moaned, dropping his head onto Henry’s shoulder, but he only laughed. 

“Let’s go shower,” Henry murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

“No, I’m going to die,” Alex muttered. He could practically feel Henry roll his eyes. 

They were silent for a moment, and Alex tried to ignore the sound of June babbling outside his door, still, what sounded like Nora’s cackling laughter, and disgruntled voices of the staff. 

“I’ll blow you in the shower if you come with me now,” Henry murmured, and Alex felt his dick jump to attention. Henry laughed, kissing his forehead again, before standing up and pulling him along. 

A win was a win, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Subscribe to the series for more updates, or keep an eye on my tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
